earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marxgiygas gamma
Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arachnid!!!! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 10:45, 8 May 2009 Just happy to...... HELP.....!!!! You do know that the user Wikia is a bot, right? Yo! Sure! Feel free to edit any of my articles if you see a way to make it better. thank you for asking. :) Starstormer :P 16:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) P.S. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find a list of which enemies have which battle music, would you? A comment I've noticed that when you write articles that you include something about "a fictional item/enemy". My comment is that since this wiki is all about characters/items/etc. from a fictional series, the readers would assume the article is about a fictional character/item/whatever. (Especially since the article mentions that it is from Mother/EarthBound/Mother 3.) But that's just my opinion. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 22:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'm trying to fix my emulator. :/ As soon as I figure out what's wrong, then I'll continue.-- ::Shouldn't the gamma symbol in your signature link to your talk page? :::Okay, here's how your signature should be. The Marxgiygas in your signature should link to your user page, and the gamma symbol in your signature should link to your talk page. Can you explain your biological information to me? I really, really do not understand it. Dhuzy 22:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) M3 Music Yeah, I noticed that you're making a lot of M3 music pages and you added videos to them. That's just great because M3 music is SO GOOD!!!! Dhuzy 20:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree, THANKZ MAN!!!!! --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ']] 11:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Mario Games? You know, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story isn't the only Mario game where Bowser and Mario team up. If you have a Wii, You can get Super Mario RPG for the Virtual Console. 'Dhuzy 01:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sig Help I was wondering, could you help me with my sig? I've been trying for a while to make a sig but it just doesn't come out right, the link to the user talk page doesn't show. I'll explain the details of it after you reply saying yes or no. Dan Huzy 01:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry. My sig is this: Dan Huzy 01:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Now, it's working right. Sorry to bother you. Dan Huzy 01:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I was looking at someone's talk page and saw one of your old signatures, where it said, "And Yet, Formidable Combos!" What does that mean? Dan Huzy 19:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) OK. Cool. Dan Huzy 19:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) List of Battle Memory Quotes I was thinking that we should make a page with all the Battle Memory quotes. It should be mentioned on the Battle Memory page and replace the need to put a "Battle Memory" section on each enemy page. I can't start, 'cause I don't have the game, and neither can Ultimateria, because he says he just watches the vandalism on this wiki, but maybe you can. Dhuzy 00:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I finally learned how to make an enemy info box! About the music pages Thanks! I'll try to finish the rest of the music articles ASAP. As for the infobox, it was just an easy copy-paste operation. :P I copied the code from and changed it. {EspyoT} 13:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) About the Chapter Pages It's amazing to see how the wiki changed since I left. Anyway, there are lots of new EarthBound enemy pages. Thanks to people who made them. There are still more pages to be made, though, so I'm be working on that for now. Also, I wanted to know if the M3 Chapter pages need any work. I looked at them, but I didn't how to help because never edited this kind of page before. Could you help me? Dhuzy 17:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) School + Wikia = Impossible Combination School is starting again, which means I'm not going to be too active here anymore! After about 2 weeks of getting 100+ items that I'm probably never going to use during the school year!! Plus I have to get up at 6:45 each morning! Isn't it great?! Dhuzy 02:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh. I've gotten the hang of the school year, but the homework makes me busy. Thanks to study hall, I can finish more than half of my homework, but still. Dhuzy 21:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Hello? Are you still there? Maybe you're busy, but it seems like everyone who used to edit on this wiki dissappeared. Did you use 4th d-Slip and Teleport? Dhuzy 08:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC)